


you made your way into my dreams

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, did I mention mark is in looOove?, head over heels!mark, it's 5 am lol, motorcycle drove the plot, whipped!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: Mark trades in his dinky childhood bike for a motorcycle and Donghyuck doesn’t know how to feel about it





	you made your way into my dreams

For years, every morning at around 7:30 am, Mark has ridden his trusty hot pink bike (hand-me-down from his ‘sister’ from across the street, Seulgi) to Donghyuck’s house to pick him up before school. Donghyuck was on the way, and just light enough to stand on the pegs and not be too much extra work for Mark’s string bean legs. At age twelve, Donghyuck could sit on the handlebars with little to no trouble, but now they’re sixteen, and sixteen-year-old boys should not be sitting on handlebars.

“Why am I still giving you rides to school?” Mark said, slightly out of breath due to Donghyuck and his backpack full of textbooks.

“Why do you still ride a hot pink bike?”

“Shut up I like this bike just fine.”

“It’s for girls.”

“Not true pink is universally adored by all, Donghyuck.”

“Whatever.” Donghyuck chortled before resuming his daydream. Donghyuck loved Mark, don’t get him wrong, but he was sixteen. And sixteen-year-old boys want a sexy toned individual to hold onto as they are whisked away on some motorized vehicle, not a sweaty schoolboy whose ‘ride or die’ is the cute neighbor’s old rusty bike from when she was like, thirteen. Mark rides a thirteen-year-old girl’s bike and is unapologetic about it. Even if it embarrasses the hell out of Donghyuck. Most of their peers were driving already but Mark insisted that he was ‘saving the planet one bike ride at a time’ or something like that.

“You know, maybe we’d have more friends if you got a license.”

“Why don’t you get your license.” Mark’s voice dripped with salt.

“I should be chauffered like the prince I am.”

“Prince my ass.” Mark snorted as he rolled into the bike rack, the chain’s annoying clicking finally shutting up.

“It’s just a thought, Mark. See you at snack!” Donghyuck jumped off the back pegs and dusted off the unexisting dirt from his pants before making a swift exit from the bike racks, leaving Mark to lock up the hot pink disaster.

+

Donghyuck blinked his eyes awake. 7:02 am. Precisely 28 minutes til Donghyuck’s knight in rusty armor shows up with his pumpkin. Donghyuck groaned before moseying his way out of bed and into the bathroom to make himself somewhat presentable. Teeth brushed, hair combed, face washed, Donghyuck threw on his uniform and hurried to the kitchen. 9 minutes. He grabbed an instant latte packet, made, and drank the thing in record time, 6 minutes. He slipped on his shoes and hurried down the two flights of stairs because his apartment’s elevator was known to be faulty and unreliable. 3 minutes early. Take that snooze button.

Donghyuck blinked his eyes once, then twice.

“Mark, what the fuck?”

Donghyuck was in a state of shock due to the sight before him. Mark stood not next to the trusty pink demon but a shiny black motorcycle.

“Surprise!” Mark laughed, eyes crinkling as he moved to sit on the bike.

“That can’t be yours… is this a joke?” Donghyuck walked slowly towards the bike. Did Mark look inside Donghyuck’s brain and find his secret daydream fantasy folder?

“Uh, well no it’s not a joke. I’ve actually had my motorcycle license for a while now but I wanted to keep it a secret until I actually saved up enough to buy my own bike. It’s not new, but its previous owner assured me she’ll run fine for the next couple of years.” Mark scratched his neck nervously, seeming a little less sure of himself than before.

“It’s awesome… but you know my mom would slaughter both of us if I rode on this with you.” Donghyuck shivered at the thought.

“Don’t worry! I bought you a helmet! Your safety is my number one priority.” Mark chucked scrambling off the bike in an awkward manner and unzipping his backpack that looked unnecessarily full. He pulled out a hot pink bike helmet.

“You fucker...” Donghyuck laughed as he took the helmet to inspect it.

“Her memory lives on in your helmet,” Mark said dramatically, casting a glance in the direction of his house.

“Why couldn’t she have lived on in your helmet’s memory?” Donghyuck groaned with no mirth.

“Because I need to fit the part.” Mark showed off his sleek, matte black helmet.

Donghyuck stared at Mark, suddenly looking a lot like his daydream, and squeaked a little, realizing how he was going to have to sit.

“Well I would love to sit here and bask in the beauty of your new lady, but we have school and I would love it if we weren’t late,” Donghyuck said, hiding his blush in his new helmet.

Mark clambered on the bike, putting his own helmet on and then motioning for Donghyuck to join him. Donghyuck pulled his backpack straps tighter and hoisted himself onto the back of Mark’s bike.

“Just put your hands around me you weirdo.” Mark said, revving the engine before taking off. Donghyuck, caught off guard, clutched to Mark like a lifeline.

“WHAT THE FUCK SLOW DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!” Donghyuck yelled as they swiftly turned and zoomed up the main road. Donghyuck could feel Mark shake with laughter as Donghyuck’s grip on the older tightened.

+

“Well, that was nothing like I imagined,” Donghyuck grumbled under his breath as they slowly pulled into the actual parking lot. 

“What did you say?” Mark said loudly.

“Nothing clown,” Donghyuck said even louder, loosening his grip on the older.

Mark parked and pulled off his helmet, smile beaming brighter than the sun.

“So how’d you like it?” Mark looked dumb when he smiled that wide.

“Uh, your face looks weird, don’t smile that much,” Donghyuck said red in the face.

“Um okay... but was the ride okay?”

“Yeah, glad you’re not as sweaty. It’s less embarrassing this way.” Donghyuck awkwardly chuckled.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you at snack?” Mark looked hopeful.

“Yeah see you!” Donghyuck smiled, before shoving his new helmet into his backpack and briskly walking off eager to rid himself of this ugly blush ravaging his face.”

+

“Donghyuck!” Yeri waved, motioning him to sit next to her.

“Hey Yeri,” Donghyuck said plopping down next to her and pulling out his binder and textbook for the class.

“Is that a helmet?” Yeri stifled a laugh.

“...no?”

“You’re so dorky that, on top of riding a pink kids bike to school, you have to complete the look and wear a hot pink helmet too? You aren’t even peddling the damn thing!” Yeri laughed. It was all in good fun, the jokes about Mark’s bike, but if people knew Mark was driving a motorcycle? Oh, there would be an uproar.

“No shut up Mark got a motorcycle.” He decided it would be best to spill the beans now and get it over with.

“HE DID WHAT-”

“BE QUIET OR YOU’LL AWAKE THE LOCALS!” Donghyuck hissed.

“Oh my god that’s so hot,” Yeri whispered.

“I know it’s turning me on and that’s a problem!” Donghyuck aggressively whispered back.

“Do you actually have the hots for Mark ass Lee? Oh my god! What a travesty!” Yeri dramatically whisper cried.

“Shut up no I don’t I have the hots for his motorcycle.”

“Uh weird but okay.”

“Not like that!”

“Maybe you should just let it happen. I mean, he’s kinda your knight in shining armor. That bitch would do anything for you.”

“Yeah because he’s a great friend. Unlike you. If I were dying you’d probably laugh and then snapchat it.”

“Like you wouldn't want me giving you funeral clout pleaaase.” Yeri rolled her eyes.

“Did you really just say funeral clout?”

“Mind your own business the teacher is talking,” Yeri said obnoxiously before giving her full attention to the board.

“Bitch…” Donghyuck huffed before flipping open his notes.

+

“Donghyuck!” Donghyuck heard a shout come from the music room on the way to his locker.

“Who calls?” Donghyuck said dramatically as he creaked open the music room door to find the one and only Na Jaemin.

“Yeri told me in second period Mark got a motorcycle and you have a bright pink gay helmet,” Jaemin said matter-of-factly.

“I do not have a gay helmet!” Donghyuck screeched.

“Sounds like it to me.” Jaemin singsonged, putting away his saxophone with care.

“It’s just I always daydreamed of having some ultra-hot bad boy, who I was head over heels for, sweep me off my feet. And now all I can see is Mark, dorky chivalrous save the sea turtles Mark. And I don’t know if it’s the motorcycle, or if he’s always been the ultra-hot bad boy of my dreams, but I think I might like him.”

“Okay, settle down. Mark will never be a bad boy. He’s too pure.”

“Jaemin I just poured my feelings out to you and this is how you respond I’m tender!”

“Get over it I’m sure Mark and you will figure it out. Mark loves you so much I’m sure he would burst into tears if he heard what I just did. I just wanted to know if you really had a bright pink helmet.”

“Fuck off Jaemin.”

Well, that leaves approximately 2 minutes to get to his locker… thanks, Jaemin. 

+

“I didn’t see you at snack or lunch today, is everything okay?” Mark questioned, back slumped against the locker next to Donghyuck’s the minute he arrived.

“Yeah I got bombarded by Jaemin at snack, and Ms. Hahn offered me extra credit if I stayed in her class during lunch to clean all the beakers. Totally not worth it but at least my grades a little more padded for the upcoming final.” Donghyuck said, dropping his unneeded textbooks in his locker and pulling out his helmet.

“Oh, that’s a relief.” the tension leaving Mark’s shoulders as they began to walk to Mark’s bike.

“Thanks for buying me a helmet, even if it is hideous.”

“Do you want me to get you a different one?”

“No! This one is perfect. You really didn’t have to. I can pay you back too.” 

“Don’t worry about it I bought it cause I wanted to.”

“It’s just, you do so much for me and all I do is make fun of you.” Donghyuck pouted.

“I like it that way.” Mark shrugged, the pair approaching the parking lot.

“Shall we ride my prince?” Mark said sarcasm dripping from his words, but it still made Donghyuck’s heart rattle like a pinball machine.

“Whatever loser.” Donghyuck yet again hid his red face and carefully slipped his arms around Mark’s middle.

+

It wouldn’t be a Friday without a streaming service and a shit load of snacks. With the TV at a volume way too high for comfort and the lights low, Donghyuck flicked through Netflix’s home page, eager to find something not watched.

“Not that one I already saw it,” Mark said, his mouth full of popcorn and crumbs getting everywhere.

“First of all, chew with your mouth closed, second of all, who are you watching bad sci-fi films with other than me?” Donghyuck said in an accusatory tone.

“Myself and I. And Independence Day is a treasure.” Mark snorted at his own joke.

“We’ve literally watched everything on this damn site.” Donghyuck groaned in defeat.

“Let’s watch anime,” Mark said, still covered in crumbs.

“I’ve watched them all.” Donghyuck whined.

“Let’s rewatch them,” Mark said unbothered.

“Ugh, we’re so boring. Let's do something fun!”

“Whatever that fun thing is it better not involve me leaving this couch.” Mark gave Donghyuck a pleading look.

“But the couch is boring.”

“The couch is comfy.”

“We sit on this couch every Friday.”

“Humans like routine.”

“Not this human I’m spontaneous.” Donghyuck huffed.

“Sure you are.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“Am too! Let's go hang out with Jeno and Jaemin!” Donghyuck sprung up from his seat to grab his phone.

“I’d rather stay here.” Mark whined.

“But it would be so much more fun to go to Jaemin’s! He just got Mario Party for his switch!”

“Is Jeno even at Jaemin’s?” Mark questioned, not convinced.

“I’ll ask the group chat”

9:27pm

Donghyuck: chat mark and I are dying of boredem

Mark: not dying

Jaemin: Come over!!!! Jeno’s here! And Renjun and Lucas are here as well!!

Jeno: YAY

Mark: …

Donghyuck: We’ll be there in 15 with snacks!

“I was comfy though.” Mark groaned, Donghyuck already frantically rushing around the house to grab hoodies and propper pants.

“Get up loser tonight we’re gonna have fun!” Donghyuck grinned tossing a sweatshirt at Mark’s face.

+

The ride to Jaemin’s house was peaceful. They took side streets to get there and the roads were fairly empty. Donghyuck kept his hands warm inside Mark’s sweatshirt pockets and giggled when they rode over bumps, helmet knocking against Mark’s. They rode up the driveway and parked next to Jaemin’s janky minivan.

“MARK! DONGHYUCK!!!!” Jaemin yelled too loudly for the time as he pulled the two guests into his home.

“Hey Nana.” Donghyuck smiled, pinching the other boy's cheek fondly.

“Everyone’s playing Skate 3 on my old ass 360.” Jaemin led the two boys to his bedroom where the madness was happening.

“Wow, you guys actually showed up. Didn’t think Mark could do it.” Jeno sounded impressed.

“Like Mark would say no to Donghyuck.” Renjun laughed, making Mark blush awkwardly.

“So you guys migrated from one boring sleepover to another boring sleepover?” Jaemin asked, plopping down on the floor next to Renjun and Lucas.

“That’s what it seems like,” Mark muttered, Donghyuck elbowing him in the ribs.

“No! We’re here to have fun! Let’s hear some gossip, spill some secrets, make someone lick a doorknob.”

“That last one sounds really unsanitary-”

“Mark hush I’m trying to spice up this party.”

“Whatever.” Mark flicked Donghyuck’s ear and migrated over to the bed where Jeno was sprawled on his belly watching some video on youtube. Donghyuck watched Mark belly flop right next to Jeno, the two of them squished together on Jaemin’s tiny twin bed.

“Can’t believe you sacrificed date night for me. I feel honored.” Jaemin wiped away a fake tear.

“What the fuck shut your mouth I swear.” Donghyuck hit Jaemin’s shoulder.

“So what can I do for you champ?” Jaemin asked coyly, raising his eyebrows one too many times.

“Nothing! Gosh, why do you make everything so weird.” Donghyuck gave Jaemin a face before making his way to the bed, situating himself right on top of Mark so he could see Jeno’s phone screen as well (which meant digging his chin into Mark’s clavicle).

“Can you not?” Mark said, annoyed but not really.

“Nope I can’t.” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out dangerously close to Mark’s ear which made Mark jerk away.

“Gross,” Mark said giggling.

“Y’all are gross. This bed is too small for you to be tongue fucking Mark’s ear alright? Public decency Donghyuck.” Jeno said in a deadpan manner.

“Fine prude.” Donghyuck said, pinching at the tip of Jeno’s ear.”

The three laid in a pile until the 22 minute how rubber ducks are made video ended. Jeno clambered out of the bed and over to where the rest of the gang was situated.

“You dragged us all the way here and now we're doing the exact same thing we could have been doing at home,” Mark complained, letting his eyes fall shut as Donghyuck rolled off Mark’s back and onto Jeno’s previous spot.

“If you really wanted to stay we could’ve,” Donghyuck said, a slight frown blooming across his lips.

“No no it’s fine I don’t mind as long as you’re happy.” Mark yawned sleepily.

“But I want you to be happy too.” Donghyuck frowned even more, but the sound of soft snores told him the older was definitely not going to respond. Donghyuck sighed and booped Mark’s nose before pulling himself up and making his way over to the rest of his friends.

+

The sleepover was fun. Although Mark fell asleep just after arriving, the rest of the boys stayed up well past 4 am. They made Jeno describe his ideal type which just sounded like a description of Jaemin and Lucas licked the door handle. Mark woke up somewhat early and pulled Donghyuck out of bed, knowing the younger’s mom would freak out if she woke up to find the two of them gone.

“Maaark noo let me sleeep.” Donghyuck whined, Mark shushing him because he didn’t want to wake the rest of the boys up, who were asleep on the floor.

“Hyuck let’s go home and then you can sleep.” Mark sighed, settling with picking him up and carrying him outside. He managed to set a very sleepy Donghyuck on the bike without everything toppling over, and shoved the helmet on Donghyuck’s head. He put his own helmet on, and carefully got on the bike wary of the human already balancing on the back. As soon as Mark was stable he grabbed Donghyuck’s arms from behind him and wrapped them around himself. Donghyuck’s sleepy self curled himself around Mark, cuddling into his back seeking warmth.

“Hold on Hyuck.” Mark whispered before driving off.

+

Mark somehow dragged the poor soul up the two flights of stairs and into the apartment before the household woke up. When he finally set Donghyuck down on his bed, he sighed in relief and laid down himself.

“Damn I can’t believe you carried me all the way up two flights of stairs.”

“YOU WERE AWAKE?”

“Have you been working out or something? When we used to ride Seulgi’s bike you’d be sweating after riding for like a minute.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME CARRY YOU UPSTAIRS!”

“Do you really think I could sleep during a whole ass motorcycle ride?”

‘YOU WERE AWAKE THEN TOO?”

“You really would do anything for me huh?”

“Yeah.” The room got quiet.

“Why?” Donghyuck asked, nervously pinching the bedding underneath him.

“I don’t know.” Mark said blankly.

“You gotta at least have some sort of clue as to why,” Donghyuck said meekly. They laid in silence for a few minutes.

“Maybe I have a clue.” Mark said, nervousness oozing from his voice.

“Spit it out then. Your prince awaits answers.” Donghyuck chuckled dryly.

“I think you have a clue.” Mark said.

“I actually do not, so if you could inform me that would be just splendid.” keeping with the feudal lingo but lacking any character.

“I mean…” Mark stalled a bit, drumming his fingers against the bedding.

“Mark,” Donghyuck turned to face the boy, “you gotta tell me. I can’t always make the decisions, and I sure as hell can’t decide how you feel. More importantly, I don’t want to! I have my own feelings, turmoil, and decisions I have to deal with.”

“I, I think I like you.” Mark breathed out shakily.

“Oh. Alright.” Donghyuck said flatly.

“Alright?”

“Yeah. Uh, yeah?”

“WhAt do you mEAN yeAH?”

“I mean I agree? Same? Glad we're on the same page?”

“Wait really?” Mark turned to face Donghyuck wearing that same stupid grin Mark wore the day Donghyuck first saw Mark’s motorcycle, making Donghyuck blush furiously.

“Yes really oh my god was that so hard?” Donghyuck shoved at Mark’s shoulders.

“Shut up.” Mark bit his lip in attempts to contain his smile.

“By doing anything for me you ended up keeping me from doing the thing I wanted most.” Donghyuck laughed loud and obnoxious and just the way Mark liked.

“I like your laugh, like a lot.” Mark smiled so wide it looked almost like it hurt, almost.

“Give me some more of your opinions, I like it when you speak your mind.” Donghyuck made an embarrassing face.

“Shut up you weirdo.” Mark laughed goofily.

“Ugh, your laugh is so embarrassing,” Donghyuck whined, “Can’t believe I like such an embarrassing idiot.”

“Shut up.” Mark laughed harder making Donghyuck laugh too.

“By the way Markie… I would do anything for you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! This is way longer than I originally intended!! I probably need to retouch the ending but I wanted to get in out there before it died in my drafts and was left to rot. anyways hope you enjoyed! a lil kudos comment or criticism is always appreciated. <3


End file.
